evangelionfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Asuka Langley Sōryū
|Geburtstag=4. Dezember 2001 |Spezies=Mensch |Geschlecht=weiblich |Größe= |Gewicht= |Blutgruppe= |Nationalität=Deutschland, Japan, USA |Beziehungen=Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu (Mutter) Langley (Vater) Kyokos Ärztin (Stiefmutter) Misato Katsuragi (Erziehungsberechtigte) |Zugehörigkeit=NERV WILLE |Beruf=Schülerin EVA-Pilotin |Rang=Second Child |Evangelion=Evangelion Einheit 02 Evangelion Einheit 02.1 Evangelion Einheit 03 |Erstauftritt=Episode 8 Evangelion 2.22 Band 4 |Sychronsprecher=Julia Ziffer |Seiyuu=Yuko Miyamura }} Asuka Langley Sōryū (jap. 惣流・アスカ・ラングレー, Sōryū Asuka Rangurē) ist ein 14 Jähriges Mädchen und steuert als Second Child die Evangelion Einheit 02. Biografie 'Vergangenheit' Asuka Langley Sōryū ist am 4. Dezember 2001 geboren. Sie ist gebürtige Deutsche japanischer und amerikanischer Abstammung. Ihre Mutter, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu, arbeitet bei der GEHIRN-Zweigstelle in Deutschland. Ihr Vater ist ein amerikaner mit dem Namen Langley. 'Tod ihrer Mutter' Zwischen 2004 und 2005 unternahm Asukas Mutter Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu ein Kontaktexperiment mit Evangelion Einheit 02. Dabei ging ihr mutterlicher Teil ihrer Seele in Evangelion über, der Rest von Asukas Mutter verlor ihren Verstand. Seit dem Experiment war Kyoko nicht mehr in der Lage ihre Tochter zu erkennen, stattdessen hielt sie eine Puppe für ihre eigene Tochter. Kurz nach dem Vorfall wird Asuka vom Marduk Institut als EVA-Pilotin ausgewählt.Classified Information Voller Freude will sie ihrer Mutter davon berichten, nur um daraufhin ihre Mutter nach ihrem Selbstmord tot aufzufinden. Auf der Beerdigung schwor sie sich nie wieder eine einzige Träne zu vergießen oder sonst eine Schwäche zu zeigen. Ihr Vater heiratet nach dem Tod ihrer Mutter ihre Krankenschwester. Asukas neue Stiefmutter versucht sich ihr zu nähern, gab es aber schnell wieder auf, da sie das Verhalten des Kindes als sehr kalt und anstrengend empfand. 'Vor 2015' Wann genau ist unbekannt, doch nach ihrer Auswahl als EVA-Pilotin arbeitet sie bei GEHIRN und trifft dort auf Misato Katsuragi, wo sie nicht nur zusammen arbeiten sondern auch Freunde werden. Neben ihrem "Training" als EVA-Pilotin bei GEHIRN besitzt sie breits im Alter von 14 Jahren ihren deutschen Hochschulabschluss - was für einen Hochabschluss genau ist unbekannt. Persönlichkeit Neon Genesis Evangelion Stets muss sie sich selbst und allen anderen beweisen, dass sie die Beste ist. Shinji Ikari und seine beiden Freunde Toji Suzuhara und Kensuke Aida werden von ihr gehänselt, wo es nur geht. Shinji hat von ihr auch den Spitznamen "Shinji-Trottel". Misato Katsuragi sieht sie als Konkurrentin. Asuka verfügt über eine überdurchschnittlich hohe Intelligenz und besitzt im Alter von 14 Jahren bereits einen deutschen Hochschulabschluss. Rebuild of Evangelion Im Rebuild of Evangelion ist Asuka netter zu Shinji und merkt auf Anhieb, dass sie ihn mag. Auch zu Misato Katsuragi gegenüber verhält sie sich wie eine Freundin, während sie Misato in der Serie eher als Konkurrenz sieht. Dies ändert sich jedoch in Evangelion 3.33. Durch das Auslösen des Third Impact von Shinji hat sie einen starken Hass auf ihn, Rei Ayanami und NERV entwickelt. Shinji wird von da an "Shinji-Quälgeist" genannt. Misato ist seit der Gründung von WILLE Asukas Vorgesetzte und (wahrscheinlich) nicht mehr ihre Freundin. Misato wird von Asuka nur noch "Captain" genannt. Manga Der Charakter von Asuka ist im Manga noch problematischer als im Anime. Sie lernt Shinji in einer Spielhalle kennen, beginnt einen Streit mit Besuchern und zertrümmert bei einer Prügelei einiges Inventar. Das sie im Einzelkampf ausgebildet ist, macht sie für ihre Umgebung umso gefährlicher. Aussehen Asuka hat rote, lange Haare und blaue Augen. Ihre Haare sind zur meisten Zeit mit den beiden Haarklammern ihres Plug-Suits bestückt. Meist trägt sie ihre Schuluniform, in der Freizeit manchmal ein Kleid und zu Hause meist eine kurze Hose und ein Top. Sie besitzt einen roten Plug-Suit mit einem grünen Streifen über der Brust und orangen sowie schwarzen Streifen. Laut eigener Aussage hat sie "einen ziemlich großen Busen".Manga, Band 4 - Allerdings hat sie in den Mangas eine andere Persönlichkeit. Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance In Evangelion 2.22 trägt sie bei dem Test von Evangelion Einheit 03 einen sehr haut-engen Anzug. Dieser ist am Oberkörper Orange mit gelben Streifen und grünen Knöpfen und an den Armen sowie Beinen rot. Zusätzlich trägt sie andere Haarklammern. Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo In Evangelion 3.33 trägt sie anfangs ihren alten Plug-Suit der jedoch bei ihrer rechten Brust, dem Bein und dem Arm mit Tape zugeklebt ist. Zum Ende hin trägt sie einen roten Plug-Suit mit weißen Armen, schwarzen Beinen und weißen Streifen unter der Brust. Darüberhinaus trägt sie den Film über eine Augenklappe, unter der das Auge später anfängt zu leuchten, wenn sie mit ihrem Evangelion in den Beast Mode geht. In diesem Film trägt sie auch dauerhaft einen Plug-Suit und innerhalb der AAA-Wunder zusätzlich eine rote Jacke mit einer schwarzen Kappe mit Katzenohren und zwei Aufsteckern. Am Anfang des Filmes trägt sie auch einen roten Helm mit einer großen Glasfront und Katzenohren ähnlichen Aufsätzen auf der Oberseite. Beziehungen Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu Das Verhältnis zu ihrer Mutter war sehr schlecht. Da Kyoko psychisch erkrank, hat sie eine Puppe für ihre Tochter, Asuka, gehalten. Deshalb wurde sie in der Öffentlichkeit von anderen immer bemitleidet. Asuka vermeidet es über ihre Mutter mit anderen zu sprechen. Shinji Ikari In Shinji sieht Asuka ihren größten Konkurrenten. Plötzlich, als er EVA-Pilot wurde, bekam er die ganze Aufmerksamkeit, die eigentlich Asuka gebührt. Ihre Beziehung zueinander erlebt ständig ein Hoch und ein Tief. Zum Ende der Serie hin hasst sie Shinji. Hikari Horaki Hikari ist die beste Freundin von Asuka. Sie unterhalten sich zusammen über alles mögliche. Misato Katsuragi Zu Misato hat Asuka ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis und ihr vertraut sie vieles an. Sie ist jedoch auf Misato eifersüchtig, wenn sie Kaji mit ihr zusammen sieht. Kaji Ryōji Asuka ist seit langer Zeit in Kaji verliebt, obwohl er viel älter als sie ist. Rei Ayanami Anfangs versucht Asuka sich mit Rei anzufreunden, Rei lehnte es jedoch ab. Wegen ihrer monotonen Art hasst Asuka Rei. Sie sagt, dass Rei eine gefühllose Puppe sei. Name Neon Genesis Evangelion Sōryū ist ein japanischer, USS Langley ein US-amerikanischer Flugzeugträger. Langley ist unter anderem der Name mehrerer US-amerikanischer Städte, beispielsweise von Langley (Virginia), wo sich der Sitz der Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) befindet. Der Vorname Asuka, zurückgehend auf Asuka-kyō, die japanische Hauptstadt des Altertums, wurde der Protagonistin des Manga Chōshōjo Asuka von Shinji Wada entliehen. Rebuild of Evangelion In der Kino Tetralogie Rebuild of Evangelion wurde ihr Nachname in Shikinami geändert, welches der Name eines japanischen Zerstörers – einem Schwesterschiff der Ayanami (der Namensgeberin von Rei Ayanami) – war. Trivia thumb|Die Puppe mit dem Namen Asuka darauf *Die Puppe die Asuka in Evangelion: 2.22 – You can (not) advance besitzt, ist eine ähnliche Puppe die ihrer Mutter, Kyoko Zeppelin Soryu in Neon Genesis Evangelion, gehörte. Damals verlor ihre Mutter ihren Verstand und verwechselte von da an die Puppe mit ihrer echten Tochter, Asuka. *Wieso sie in Evangelion: 3.33 – You can (not) redo eine Augenklappe trägt, ist unbekannt. Allerdings existieren Theorien, welche die Augenklappe in EVA 3.33 mit dem Verlust des Auges in End of Evangelion in Zusammenhang bringen. Mehr dazu hier. Galerie 2019-06-21 (9).png 2019-06-21 (18).png 36ptn7.gif 2019-06-21 (20).png 2019-06-21 (23).png Referenzen en:Asuka Langley Sohryu fr:Asuka Langley Sohryu ja:惣流・アスカ・ラングレー es:Asuka Langley Sohryu ru:Аска Лэнгли Сорью Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Eva-Pilot Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:NERV Kategorie:WILLE